1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elbow bracket for aeronautical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aeronautical devices such as turbomachines often include a quantity of auxiliary equipment surrounding them, notably electrical power cables and cables for transmission of signals and commands, and also fluid conveyance pipes, which must be kept close to the device. Elbow brackets are typically used, one side of which is attached to the structure of the device by bolts and the other end of which carries the cables, pipes and other elements by collars, pairs of spring plates or other means. Since these supports are generally produced by bending metal plates, they are of poor rigidity and they must be reinforced by ribs attached to both sides of the plate by edges. The ribbing is traditionally welded to the plate by a continuous bead or by points, which has the disadvantage that it greatly increases manufacturing times and increases the cost of these supports. The fundamental aim of the invention is to replace the welded connection of the ribs to the main plate of the supports by a connection which is simpler to establish.